


Drive me to heaven

by BrightDream



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Erik has Feelings, Frottage, Gay Mutant Road Trip, Hand Job, M/M, Sunsets, me trying to english, sex in a public place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightDream/pseuds/BrightDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Road Trip Fic actually on the road...!<br/>Charles wants to watch the sunset; Erik finds it a waste of time. He doesn't know why he puts up with Charles, really.<br/>Then he remembers.</p>
<p>Or: the one in which Erik has feelings and they have sex in the car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Written for XMFC Bingo: Round 1 for the prompt "hand job" although I don't know if it still counts)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive me to heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Just because I love sunsets.

The sky was slowly changing, the Sun almost about to set.  Erik had been driving for six hours and was starting to feel hungry. He also felt too hot, his black polo sticking to the leather seat with sweat. Everywhere he looked, though, he saw only the same plain vegetation, spreading for miles and miles without an end.

“We should be there by now, right?”

They were on Texas, tracking a mutant girl. Erik didn’t know what her name was and what she could do, but he hoped it was worth coming all this way, so close to the borders of Mexico.

“I don’t know” Charles answered unhelpfully. There was a big map in his lap and he was looking down, eyebrows raised in confusion “I told you, this map is not very clear. And this road doesn’t seem to be taking us anywhere so maybe…”

He scratched his head.

“I suppose you could have missed an exit road back there”

“No way.”

Charles looked up and frowned.

"I can feel a few minds around, but not so many as an entire city" he said tiredly, leaning against the window. Suddenly his voice changed, though" _Wow"_

Erik turned to look at the map, curious, but Charles had his eyes on the horizon instead.

"What?"

“There" He pointed, silly smile on his face "Look at that sunset."

Erik resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Charles marveled at the strangest things sometimes, almost like a child. It was just a sunset, it happened every single day. Why to be amazed at something so ridiculously normal?

“Oh, just stop the car for a bit, will you?"

Erik huffed, but still pulled over. The road they were travelling through was small and so far away from any major city that they were actually the only car in the area. When Erik turned the car off, the complete silence and the light in the horizon stood out; a light which was a dark orange, almost red color, with goldean beams shining through.

Okay, so perhaps Charles was a little right. It _was_  kind of beautiful.

“Come on, let’s watch it outside”

 Charles didn’t wait for an answer. He just jumped out of the car, leaving Erik cursing under his breath. He still followed Charles anyway, scowling, a speech at the tip of his tongue about wasting time.

“Charles, I...-“

He paused.

Charles was on his feet, eyes closed and arms wide open, catching the Sun light right across his face.  He had left his jacket on the car and his shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. His hair was messy from the hours he had napped against the window earlier. And his smile…

_Oh._

Erik watched quietly as the Sun bathed Charles in red and golden. He was angrily saying something, wasn't he, but now he couldn't remember it. Now he just felt odd and a little dizzy, his heart beating a little too loudly inside his chest.

“This kind of thing always reminds me how beautiful life is” Charles said and his voice was calm and warm.

Erik didn’t answer.

 He couldn’t say much,actually, not when he was busy fighting back the sudden surge of emotion. Something about this ridiculous man just…

Charles opened his eyes and walked to his side. He didn’t say anything, just leaned against the car and gave Erik a private smile. He probably knew how Erik was feeling, probably knew just how difficult it was to breathe right now or how his hands were itching to touch.

Erik could touch him, of course.

They already had fucked six times since that first night, when Charles had simply woke him up in the middle of the night to give him a blowjob. He had probably touched every little bit of Charles already during sex, so logically there was nothing holding him back.

Yet, the yearning that he felt now was different. What he was felt for Charles was different.  This was more than lust, more than friendship, this was... It was...-

He leaned against the car by Charles’ side, nervously hoping that he hadn’t caught that thought.  For some reason, having Charles to know just how deeply affected he was was more than he was prepared for right now. He searched for a cigarrete in his pocket to distract himself, but his hands were shaking slightly when he tried to light it.

“Let me” Charles said, taking the matches from his hand. He lit the smoke and inhaled before gently placing it between Erik’s lips.

Erik felt like… He felt…

The cigarrete fell to the side.

“Erik.”

He really  didn’t know who got closer to whom or who made the move, right in that moment, in the fucking roadside, where everyone passing by could see.

What he knew was that he loved the way Charles said his name, loved how soft Charles’ lips were, how warm.  What he knew was that Charles’ hand was on his face and that suddenly Charles was kissing him, very slowly. He kissed back then, softly, the first kiss they shared that wasn’t about dominating or being dominated, about finding release.Today he wanted Charles’ slow kisses, wanted Charles taking his time, touching his chest under the sunset, hands caressing his arms…

There weren’t any cars close anyway; he could feel them distantly, so maybe they could steal a few more moments here and just...

“What are you doing?” Erik asked, pulling back. Charles was trying to tug his shirt from inside his pants, obviously trying to take it off. “Charles, _we can’t_ , not here just by the side of the road...”

“There is no one in miles” Charles guaranteed him. “Besides, I can prevent anyone from seeing it” He touched his forehead to Erik’s, breathed deeply “Come on, Erik, just let me have this”

Charles had never asked for anything before. Charles had given everything Erik had asked until now in bed, had done everything Erik needed, and now he was asking…

Erik kissed him again, tried not to sob into his mouth and failed completely. He allowed Charles to take his shirt off, helped to unbutton Charles’, let him trail his hands over his back and chest, let him kiss and lick his neck. They hadn’t really had time for this the other times, too desperate, but now they had time, all the time in the world, or at least it was what Charles was telling him with those kisses, languid, their shoes coming of together and then the socks  and finally the trousers , _oh_ , the trousers.

He was expecting Charles to go down on his knees or perhaps to just give him a quick hand job, but he definitely wasn’t expecting Charles to pull him aside and open the car door.

“What are you up to?” Erik asked, but Charles just smiled amusedly and went back to kissing, pushing Erik backwards.

 “Lie down”

Erik obeyed, spreading in the back seat, his legs too big to fit in this position, causing his feet to hang out just outside the door. Charles followed him immediately, lying on top of him. The door was still open, Erik’s feet were still outside and the entire scene was pathetic, but Erik knew no one could see them anyway. The only person who could see him was Charles, Charles who was perfect, Charles who kissed him again and pressed him down to the leather sit, brushing their cocks together through their underwear.

Erik couldn’t help moaning against his mouth.

“Oh, you like that” Charles provoked softly and Erik let his hands travel in retaliation, gripping his ass. He loved Charles’ butt, the soft muscle, and this time he actually took the time to touch it properly before lowering the elastic.

Charles smiled and licked his neck, working on his underwear all the while. It was a difficult position and Erik had to awkwardly raise his hips, but they managed.  And then that was it and they were completely naked on the roadside, car door opened, and Erik could actually feel a car passing by.

“I got this, don’t worry” Charles said, always confident, pointing at his temple. And then he smiled, that beautiful smile of his, almost too smug to be real. Without further warning he just lowered himself, let his body pin Erik down, let their cocks touch freely.

Erik forgot his concerns completely.

“Come here” Charles said, breathless, kissing him one more time, moving his body against Erik’s.  It was so good, the friction just enough, and then suddenly Charles was spitting into his hand and lowering it to make it smoother.

They both gasped.

“Hmm” Charles said against his neck “Hmm, that feels…”

“ _Fuck”_

He thrust against Erik, licked a stripe on his skin, thrust again and it was… Oh God, Erik couldn’t even describe it.

It didn’t take long and they both were very hard, panting.

“Charles, I’m not going to last for much else if you keep it up” Erik warned, but one of his hands was on Charles’ back and the other in his ass, pressing him closer, forcing their cocks to meet again and again.

“Me neither” Charles admitted and lowered his hand to their cocks one more time.

Erik moaned loudly when Charles’ hand joined them, pumping them together in a lazy hand job; oh it was delicious, it was glorious, it was…

“I love you like this” Charles said against his ear, his breaths coming in quick succession “I love you when you're almost there and you just let it all go, and you’re just… I love you when…-“

“ _Charles”_

Erik came, spurting their bellies; Charles followed not one minute after.

“Oh my God” Erik panted, just trying to breathe, as Charles finally collapsed on top of him “I..."

Charles chuckled.

“Pretty amazing, huh?"

He could feel Charles’ heart against his, rhythm going back to normal; could feel Charles’ come drying on his skin, gluing them together. His arms were still on Charles’ back, holding him close, and Charles smelled sweaty and delicious.

It downed on Erik that this was the first time they actually cuddled afterwards. When in bed, Erik usually rolled away after sex, mostly because that was what he usually did with all of his bed partners. Now, though, he wasn't so sure he would keep doing it with Charles.

Charles took a deep breath against his skin.

“I suppose we should go now” he said "We  _do_ have a city to find, you know"

“Yeah” Erik said simply, for he couldn't exactly elaborate further in the moment.

Charles didn’t move, though.

“Just a second more, okay?” He mumbled and Erik gave into the strange impulse of taking his hand and kissing its knuckles. It felt strangely intimate, even in the present situation.

“Everything for you” He said quietly, taking the other hand to kiss it as well.

He closed his eyes and felt Charles’ fingers against his lips, Charles’ breath against his chest. He felt warm and relaxed and happy.

And then he realized it: he actually meant that. He  _really_  meant it.

“Everything for you” he said it again, heart quickening.

Charles was a telepath after all and probably knew what those words meant for Erik. Perhaps Charles wasn't quite there yet, or perhaps he was sleeping with Erik just for sex, or perhaps..."

"Perhaps it makes me so happy to hear that" Charles said gently, warmly.

And even if he hadn’t said it,Charles' smile was reassuring enough.

 

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and I don't have a beta reader, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
